La leyenda de los hibridos
by paloma olivares de la bodega
Summary: cuando banjo y kazooie son padres, descubriran que sus hijos son parte de una leyenda, gruntilda hara lo posible para acabar con ellos, ¿lo lograra? leen para descubrirlo


**No me soy dueña de lo personajes de banjo-kazooie**

**solo soy dueña de la historia y de los bebes**

**Después de que banjo y kazooie vencieran a la bruja gruntilda se volvieron novios, se casaron y al final kazooie termino embarazada y ahora esta apunto de poner sus huevos**

**asi que en una noche lluviosa...**

**-ahhhhhhh¡ grito de dolor kazooie mientras estaba arriba sobre un monton de heno**

**-vamos cariño tu puedes solo puja un poco mas dijo banjo preocupado**

**-mmmgrrrr...dijo kazooie mientras pujaba, el huevo se deslizaba lenta y dolorosamente**

**-ahhhhhhhhhhhh¡ banjo, me duele mucho¡ grito kazooie mientras empeza a llorar de dolor**

**-tranquila mi amor tu puedes solo un poco más dijo banjo mientras le daban animos**

**-ahhhhhhhhh¡ grito kazooie y puso un huevo**

**-por fin soy padre¡ dijo banjo feliz**

**-espera cariño falta otro dijo kazooie mientras empujaba**

**-que?¡ otro?¡ dijo banjo soprendido**

**-ahhhhhhhh¡ banjo ya no puedo más dijo kazooie cansada**

**-si, si puedes mi vida si podistes en la primera y en esta tambien, mira toma mi pata dijo banjo mientras agarraba la ala de kazooie**

**-ahora en empuja con todas tus fuerzas cariño dijo banjo**

**-ahhhhhhhhhhh¡ grito kazooie y apreto con todas sus fuerzas la pata de banjo**

**-ahhh¡ me vaz a romper la pata¡ dijo banjo sintiendo la presion en su pata**

**y en la cama de heno cayo el segundo huevo**

**kazooie solto la pata de banjo, estaba muy cansada y estaba jadiendo, tenia lagrimas recorriendo su cara y estaba sudando**

**banjo se sobo su pata, se acerco a kazoooie le seco las lagrimas y el sudor y miro sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda**

**-lo lograste mi amor dijo banjo y la beso suavemente en la punta de su pico**

**despues de que terminaron su beso, kazooie se movio y revelo 2 huevos, el primero era de color café claro con manchas de color café oscuro y el segundo era de color café rojizo con una franja de color amarillo claro, amarillo oscuro y naranja**

**se miraron y se abrazaron, despues kazooie se acurruco en su nido, se puso sus huevos en su vientre para calentarlos, banjo se puso a lado de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, la abrazo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.**

**Al día siguiente...**

**kazooie estaba sola en su casa (**_ya que banjo le fue a decir a su hermana tootie que ya son casi padres), _**después de comer algo, kazooie se dirigió a su nido y miro a sus pequeños huevos, se acerco a ellos y dijo**

**-hola mis pequeños dijo kazooie con voz dulce**

**-ya quiero que nazcan, a mi y a su padre nos harán muy feliz dijo kazooie mientras se ponia lado de sus huevos para calentarlos**

**-no se que haría si algo malo les pasara, ya que al igual que su padre son lo más importante para mi dijo kazooie mientras se le salian lagrimas de sus ojos**

**-que pasa cariño? pregunto banjo preocupado**

**kazooie miro a su esposo y a su hermana (**_que como veran tootie ya es una adolescente) _

**-oh no es nada mi amor, oh hola tootie dijo kazooie mientras se secaba las lagrimas**

**-hola kazooie hay y felicidades dijo tootie con una sonrisa**

**-gracias dijo kazooie mientras se levantaba**

**-oh son tan lindos mis sobrinos dijo tootie mientras los cargaba.**

**Un par de horas después...**

**banjo estaba vigilando los huevos mientras kazooie y tootie estaba platicando**

**-y dime kazooie ya haz pensado como seran tus hijos? pregunto tootie**

**-a que te refieres? pregunto kazooie confundida**

**-si, a lo que me refiero es que como tu y mi hermano son 2 especies totalmente diferente sus hijos podrian ser hibidros dijo tootie**

**-pues no lo eh pensado pero cuando nazcan lo sabremos dijo kazooie**

**-veo que mi gran hermano esta más impaciente que tu dijo tootie mientras miraba como su hermano no dejaba de verlos**

**kazooie lo miro y sonrio**

**-papi los ama, papi los ama, papi los ama mucho¡ dijo banjo feliz mientras los besaba (**_nota de autora: no es tierno¡)_

**kazooie se sorprendio pero luego dijo-awwwwww¡**

**-kazooie...tengo algo que decirte que es muy importante dijo tootie preocupada**

**-que es? pregunto kazooie**

**-de que...la bruja gruntilda ha vuelto dijo tootie más preocupada**

**-QUÉ¡? dijeron banjo y kazooie sorprendidos**

**-c-comó lo sabes? pregunto banjo**

**-las botellas me lo dijeron dijo tootie**

**-banjo esto puede ser muy peligroso, como sabes la bruja gruntilda nos odia y nos quiere destruir a todo momento, si se entera de que tenemos hijos no dudara en matarlos dijo kazooie muy preocupada**

**-sobre mi cadáver toca a mis hijos, si la hemos detenido antes podemos estabes dijo banjo enojado.**

**2 horas después...**

**Todos estaban más tranquilos, todo estaba silencioso cuando de repente un ruido sono por toda la recamara**

**CRACK¡**

**banjo, tootie y kazooie se sorprendieron y fueron al nido**

**-ya estan naciendo¡ dijo tootie**

**banjo y kazooie miraron con felicidad como sus bebes rompian el cascaron**

**del huevo café salió un pequeño pico, una pequeña cola y después salió, era un pequeño breegrull que es muy parecido a su madre pero de color café oscuro en unas partes de sus alas,cola, las 3 plumas que tiene en la cabeza y el circulo en su pecho son de color café claro,marrón y ocre, abrió sus ojos era de color azul cielo como su padre**

**-BWAAAHH¡ lloro el pequeño breegrull**

**-no llores mi pequeño mami esta aqui dijo kazooie mientras lo cargaba**

**-YAAA¡ reío el pequeño**

**-oh banjo esta tan hermoso dijo kazooie mientras le salia lagrimas en sus ojos de felicidad**

**-estan parecido a ti mi vida dijo tocaba a su hijo**

**-esperen falta el otro dijo tootie **

**-banjo cargalo dijo kazooie mientras le daba su hijo con mucho cuidado a su esposo**

**miraron como el otro huevo se iba rompiendo, pero kazooie se preocupo cuando vio que su pequeño no podia salir del cascaron, kazooie se acerco al huevo y con mucho cuidado con su pico abrió un poco el cascaron y después salió **

**era una pequeña osa de pelaje rojo con café al igual que su padre su hocico, sus mano y patas era de color crema con café, pero tenia unas pequeñas alas del mismo color de su madre y una pequeña cola de breegrull, abrió sus pequeños ojos de color verde esmeralda**

**banjo, kazooie y tootie se sorprendieron de verla, era la cruza de un oso pardo con breegrull**

**-es una hibrida¡ dijo tootie sorprendida**

**-BWAAH¡ lloro la pequeña**

**-shhhhhh...no llores más mi pequeña ángel mami esta aqui dijo kazooie mientras la cargaba**

**-YAAA¡ reió**

**-mira banjo nuestra pequeña dijo kazooie con más lagrimas recorriendo su rostro**

**-si, es muy hermosa como tu dijo banjo con lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro y después se besaron**

**-puedo cargar a mi sobrinos? pregunto tootie**

**-claro que si dijo banjo y se los dio como mucho cuidado**

**-awwwww¡ son tan tiernos, su querida tia los quiere mucho¡ dijo tootie mientras los abrazaba con cuidado**

**-awwww¡ tootie dijeron banjo y kazooie**

**(**_nota de autora: por qué nacieron al otro dia de que kazooie lo puso? bueno por que no queria esperar más XD)_

**-y ya saben como llamarlos? pregunto tootie**

**-bueno tu primero querida dijo banjo**

**-bueno a mi pequeño lo llamare...risk**

**-risk? pregunto banjo**

**-si, es que risk significa ´´peligro´´ y bueno es que a mi me gusta el peligro dijo kazooie**

**-hay querida tu nunca cambias dijo banjo**

**-y como llamarías a tu hija? pregunto tootie**

**-bueno que tal...wings por que significa ´´alas´´ y por que tiene lindas alas dijo banjo**

**-muy lindo nombre mi amor.**

**Hasta la noche...**

**Después de que tootie se fue a su casa (**_ya que banjo y kazooie le construyeron una casa para ella sola)_** fueron acostar a sus bebes en su cuna**

**-son tan lindos cuando duerme, verdad mi amor? dijo kazooie**

**-si mi vida dijo banjo mientras la besaba en la mejilla**

**-buenas noches mis pequeños risk y wings dijo kazooie mientras los besaba en la frente de las buenas noches**

**-sueñen con los angelitos mis pequeños dijo banjo**

**luego banjo y kazooie se fueron a dormir sin saber de que alguien los estaba espiando pero tenia sus ojos sobre risk y wings.**


End file.
